


Food Fight [CHANBAEK Fanfic]

by Neo (exoticneo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticneo/pseuds/Neo
Summary: Park Chanyeol is a famous food critic for the magazine "Exotic-ly" who is known for his brutal opinions and hard-to-please palette.Byun Baekhyun is an acclaimed chef at the restaurant "SMesturant" who is known for his delicious strawberry cheesecakes and bubbly persona.Clashing personalities. Raging opinions. And a simple request that turns these two people's lives into a major food Fight. Only the question is, who will be the winner?





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This story is also on my wattpad account and I am just transferring it from there to here as well. Thank you for the support and love and follow me~  
> EXO in my heart

**Park Chanyeol**

Taken from Exotic-ly's author biography section

Park Chanyeol is a single 25 year old man who enjoys the simple things in life, such as reading a book in a quiet atmosphere, watching the sunset with a glass of red wine, and crushing chefs' dreams with his brutal yet honest opinions about their food. Known for his devilish good looks and flaming red hair, Mr. Park has yet to encounter a chef that has completely pleased him. Currently, he is traveling around the world with his fellow critic, Kim Jongin, in search of a perfect dessert.

 

**Byun Baekhyun**

Taken from the SMesturant chef biography webpage

Mr. Byun Baekhyun is one of the head chefs in the SMesturant's renowned kitchen. He is known for his exquisite desserts, especially his strawberry cheesecake, and is willing to try to cook any type of food. He enjoys singing, reading, and cooking alongside his fellow chefs, Kim Minseok and Do Kyungsoo. With his innocent personality and attractive looks, Sir Byun is a popular figure that is often seen walking around the establishment, making light conversation with the diners.

Synopsis: Clashing personalities. Raging opinions. And a simple request that turns these two people's lives into a major food Fight. Only the question is, who will be the winner? Chanyeol has never met a chef who can please him. Baekhyun has never met a critic who hasn't been satisfied. So when Chanyeol arrives at Baekhyun's restaurant, he is prepared to wow the critic with his scrumptious entrees and desserts-or so he is expecting.


	2. 1

     Chanyeol slowly tilted his leather recliner seat back into a comfortable 45 degrees. His friend and fellow critic, Jongin, who prefers to be called Kai, was residing on the seat opposite from him. Kai was scrolling down on his phone, probably looking, stalking more like in Chanyeol's opinion, Instagram models.

     "Hey Yeol" Kai said suddenly, his eyes not leaving his phone.

     "What Kai" Chanyeol said, slightly irritated. He was about to take a short nap before the pair would have to embark off the private jet and critic another restaurant. Kai turned the phone towards him and Chanyeol saw the image of a pretty Korean girl, modeling with a cute pose. Chanyeol looked unimpressed and cocked an eyebrow at Kai.

     The man tutted and took back his phone. "Man you don't even think she's hot??" Kai said incredulity "Her name is Krystal I think..maybe I should slide into her DMs" He smirked at Chanyeol who just rolled his eyes.

     "Even on the smallest chance that she isn't creeped out by your stalkerness, I highly doubt you'd have time to even meet up with her" Chanyeol said, checking his watch. According to their hectic schedule, the plane should be landing in about an hour. He closed his eyes and relaxed back on his chair, maybe he would have a bit of time to rest up before he would have to stuff himself with some desperate chefs' food, eager to please the famous critic. Kai glanced up from his phone, his mouth open to say something, probably to comment on Chanyeol's non existent love life but changed his mind when he saw the older resting peacefully.

     He shrugged, he had a feeling that Chanyeol wasn't all that straight when it came to his sexuality but he couldn't judge. After all, he just liked the photo of a shirtless male model named Taemin. "It's not stalking.." he said, clicking on another male model's profile and scrolling down their pics "It's just called interest..."

At last the plane landed and the captain's dry voice came onto the loudspeaker, announcing to the pair that they had arrived and that their car would be coming shortly. Chanyeol stood up and stretched his long legs as Kai grabbed their luggage and started walking down from the plane. The two men walked to their luxurious black car, which was already waiting for them, ignoring the stares of the attendants and bystanders. As they approached, a man got out and opened the door for them, taking their luggage before promptly speeding off to their next destination.

     In the car, Kai flipped through a brochure of the next restaurant given to them by their boss as Chanyeol popped open a bottle of red wine and poured himself and Kai a glass. "Apparently this place is suppose to be pretty famous for their food" Kai said, nodding his thanks and taking a small sip of the blood red liquid.

     Chanyeol snorted and responded, "Aren't they all famous? Why else would we be going to them if they weren't"

     Kai shook his head and said thoughtfully, "This one is suppose to have the best dessert in the world apparently, at least, according to the reviews of other critics" Chanyeol scowled and took a large sip of his drink.

     "Remind me what the name of this place was again" He said. Kai turned the brochure and read it out to the older.

     "SMesturant.." he looked up and smiled, "I'm excited already, maybe we might find you the perfect chef before this trip ends" Chanyeol didn't respond but instead looked out of the window, gazing at the passing skyscrapers and lush trees. It's been a long time since Chanyeol had been excited about trying food from different chefs. It was still interesting and an excellent job to have, but he really lost the whole adventure of being a food critic. Part of the reason why he agreed to go on this tiresome world tour of food with Kai in the first place was that he had the smallest hope that maybe he would find the chef that could ignite the food spark in him again.

     Chanyeol sighed quietly to himself and took another sip from his glass. SMesturant would be the last stop on the food tour. If he couldn't find a chef here, then he would just have to accept that he was stuck in a world of imperfect food and imperfect chefs forever. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

     It's been 4 hours since Baekhyun's shift started and the kitchen was already a mess. Apparently some hotshot critics would be coming to the restaurant and his boss, Wu Yifan, was going ballistic. He stormed around the kitchen, inspecting every plate of food that went out and yelled at the chefs if there was even a minuscule drop of water on a fork or if there was a slight crease in one of the golden napkins.

     Baekhyun glanced around the kitchen to see Yifan harassing one of the new waiters for not smiling enough and turned back to his precious cake dough. His petite hands was covered in white flour from kneeling the dough and his nose itched horribly. But he didn't want to scratch it otherwise he thought Yifan would yell at him for being unsanitary.

     "Baekhyun" the man looked up to see his one of his other head chefs, Minseok, looking at him imploringly with his hair messed up from when Yifan spotted a speck of grease on one of his plates. "Can you please get started on the medium rare steaks? I think if I cook them even a second over, Yifan will have my head" Baekhyun immediately dusted his hands off on his apron and beamed at Minseok.

     "Of course hyung! I was about to ask you to trade places anyways, my hands were getting tired" Minseok smiled at the younger before taking Baekhyun's place and cracking eggs to make a new batch of flour. Baekhyun strolled to the stoves, flashing bright smiles to the other chefs. They smiled back at him, for who could resist Baekhyun's smile, before focusing back on their work, in fear of the manager roaming around the kitchen like a hungry lion, looking for some mistake to pounce on. Baekhyun turned on the stoves and hummed quietly as he sautéed and cooked the expensive steaks.

     There was no doubt about it. Baekhyun adored cooking. To him, it was his life and soul and no one could take that away. All Baekhyun's life, he has been praised for his food and the flavor it was filled with. Now he was famous, and ready to fill all his customers' lives with delicious aromas and tastes.

     "Baekhyun what are you doing?" Baekhyun was interrupted from his thoughts by Yifan coming over to the stoves and inspecting the sizzling steaks. Baekhyun noticed how the other cooks visibly scooted away from him but he wasn't fazed.

     "I'm cooking the steaks sir, don't worry, I'll make them utterly spectacular" he said, sliding the finished steaks on to a plate and placing raw ones in their places.

    Yifan gave a small smile and said, "I know you will Baekhyun, you always do" Baekhyun nodded happily, he always knew that Yifan had a soft spot for him and he would gladly take advantage of it if it meant he and his fellow cooks would survive the night.

     "And Sir, you shouldn't go so hard on everyone, you know that we all do our best and I'm sure the critics will be pleased with everything, Sir" Baekhyun said, sending a subtle wink to Minseok who was watching the two with a bemused expression. Yifan tasted a bit of Baekhyun's excellent cooking and nodded thoughtfully.

     "Yeah..maybe you're right.." he said before walking off in a slight daze. Baekhyun grinned as he watched Yifan stand awkwardly in the kitchen, before heading out in the main dinner area.

     "Enchanting Baek strikes again" a owl like man said as he came over to the stove and took the finished steaks away to be prepared. "Still don't know how you do it!" The man called back.

     "I'm just really that charming Kyungie!" Baekhyun responded, but the moment of peace didn't last, for Yifan barged back into the kitchen, his eyes wild and his hands waving.

     "The critics are here! All waiters go to your stations" he pointed at the owl like man and said "Kyungsoo! Take charge" before sprinting out of the kitchen to introduce himself to the critics. Baekhyun peeked our from the doors to catch a glimpse of the men who made Yifan go insane. He saw two men, one tan with brown hair and one freakishly tall with flaming red hair. They're pretty attractive Baekhyun thought as he watched Yifan shake their hands and lead them to their seats, where they were immediately served by the restaurant's most popular waiter, Luhan.

     "Baek!" He turned to see Kyungsoo waving frantically at him "Its grind time for the kitchen, get to work!" Baekhyun nodded and headed back to his station. He didn't know who those two men were, but he did know that they were going to be amazed by his food.

     So far the dinner was going well. Everything was smooth and perfect for Chanyeol. Kai was having the time of his life flirting and taking pictures of their waiter, Luhan. "I think Sehun would like him" Kai said, winking at Chanyeol before turning back to the flustered waiter. Chanyeol shrugged and looked around the restaurant. All the diners were looking happy and pleased with their food.

     Chanyeol watched as a mother tenderly fed her baby some soup and he felt a pang in his heart. He turned away and focused on the appetizers being place in front of him. No distractions he thought just the food. The pair began to cut and eat the first course, a delicate appetizer made by one of the head chefs himself. Chanyeol nodded thoughtfully before snapping his fingers, signaling that he was ready for the next course.

     Kai grinned cheekily at him and said, "Everything good so far Yeol?"

     Chanyeol gave a slight nod and said, "So far, but it's the desserts I'm interested in" He turned his attention away as the next set of food was placed before him. At last, Chanyeol and Kai were ready for desserts. Baekhyun, having made the dessert himself, would be personally serving it to them. He walked out of the restaurant with the plates in his hand, smiling at the other diners. He arrived at the table and delicately places the plates down.

     Kai looked up at him and said, "You are Byun Baekhyun aren't you?"

     Baekhyun smiled and responded, "Yes Sir, I am one of the head chefs here" Chanyeol examined the strawberry cheesecake on his plate and said, "And..you made this dish?" Baekhyun nodded and flashed another beaming smile. Chanyeol didn't smile back, but instead grabbed his fork and cut a small piece out. Kai mirrored his movements and the pair took a bite of Baekhyun's world famous cake at the same time. Baekhyun waited eagerly and watched their reactions.

     Kai looked at the chef and smiled, "This is quite delicious, thank you very much"

     Baekhyun bowed gratefully and turned to Chanyeol, who was closing his eyes and seemed to be lost in thought. "And you..Sir..? How did it taste to you.?" Chanyeol didn't respond until a minute later when he opened his eyes and stood up, placing a wad of bills on the table.

     "You will receive my review tomorrow, good day Sir Byun" He said before walking out of the restaurant, to Baekhyun's shock.

     Kai smiled apologetically and said, "Everything was great, my review will be up shortly" before racing out of the restaurant after the other.


End file.
